Letter from the lost days
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: Kai recieves a letter that brings a shock to him. my first story R/R please! Disclaimer i don't own beyblade or characters.


"Kai there's a letter for you!" Hiro Granger called to the phoenix blader as he checked the mail for a letter from his and Tyson's father. Said phoenix jogged up and snatched the letter heading towards a secluded par of the dojo. Kai stared at the letter and saw it was crumpled and dirty. _'who ever sent me this must have sent it a while back.' _He was about to open it when his cell phone rang and he became aware of a group of people watching him so he answered in Russian knowing that it was the Blitzkrieg boys since they only had his number.

[Hello Kai Hiwatari speaking.] he listened to Tala, Bryan, Ian, and even Spencer ramble on about how they had nothing better to do and wanted me to come over. He got up and stared at a shadow that passed over him and smiled slightly at the ghost of his friend Wyatt.

"Wyatt… let's go then." He responded and the two headed to the docks where his kitten knight was resting and waiting for his return. There he meet the Blitzkrieg boys and saw them t the sight of his pure white kitten that had a black patch of fur in the shape of a sword. "I swear you would never live this down the cold hearted Russians melting at the sight of a kitten." Kai and looked at the letter before handing over the kitty and opening the letter. He soon began to tremble and tears began to slide down his pale tattooed face dropping onto the already tear stained letter.

"Kai is something wrong?" Spencer asked being the oldest of the team therefore making him the more responsible one. He turned the blunette over and gasped as Kai the emotionless never going let anyone see my tears leader cried uncontrollably. He saw that the boy was in a very fragile state of mind and could possibly faint from the shock. He scooped the very light boy up and carried him over to the shade placing him on a crate.

"What happened?" he questioned very concerned as to why he had cried in the first place. The boy shook his head and gave him the letter before wiping his face and walking away. He was about to follow but he remembered the letter and unfolded it reading it quickly and watching the confused boy retreat into the distance. He headed to the others and told them to split up and find the phoenix blader and bring him back to their hide out which was a bit ways away from the Beydome.

"Kai do you want me to tell them or them to read it?" I asked and he looked at the letter before pulling his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them protectively. "Too many, memories to handle. That's why I sent myself that letter. To remember, and to be happy." He responded and buried his face from sight as we began to read the letter. When we were done we hugged him and left the letter for the nosy blade breakers to read since they decided to follow us here.

Blade Breakers come in and read the letter and realize that Kai truly had a horrible life to have to make his self remember through a letter. They all left to go find him and apologize. The letter said…

A letter to my future self  
"Am I still happy?" I began...  
Have I grown up pretty?  
Is granddad still a good man?  
Am I still friends with Tala?  
I'm sure that I'm still laughing...  
Aren't I?  
Aren't I?

Hey there to my future self  
If you forget how to smile  
I have this to tell you  
Remember it once in a while

Ten years ago your past self  
Prayed for your happiness  
Please don't lose hope

Oh, oh what a pair - me and you  
Put here to feel joy, not be blue  
Sad times and bad times - see them through  
Soon we will know if it's for real  
What we both feel

Though I can't know for sure how things worked out for us  
No matter how hard it gets you have to realise  
We weren't put on this earth to suffer, and cry  
We were made for being happy, so  
Be happy  
For me  
For you  
Please

Oh, oh what a pair - me and you  
Put here to feel joy, not be blue  
Sad times and bad times - see them through  
Soon we will know if its for real: what we both feel

We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...  
We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...  
We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...  
We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...

(Letter (From The Lost Days)Silent hill ost 3)


End file.
